


Vignettes - Expectant

by ErkTheWanderer



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lovers, Original Character(s), Original Turian Character(s) - Freeform, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Turian couple, Turian pregnancy, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErkTheWanderer/pseuds/ErkTheWanderer
Summary: Gallus and a heavily pregnant Lucida are out shopping, cute fluff ensues.





	Vignettes - Expectant

**Author's Note:**

> Originally finished on 9/4/16.

Lucida let out a deep sigh, rolling her shoulders and wearily stretching her back as she did so. Gallus slowed his pace with her as they carefully, yet calmly navigated the crowded space that was the eastern Zakera Ward’s shopping center.

"Tired?” Gallus asked her, his voice gentle and soothing amid the loudness of the crowds. Lucida nodded graciously before replying,

“Yep, you could say that… having to dart in between everyone’s not helping matters.”

Ever her sweetheart, Gallus gently tightened his hold around her waist and led her over to a secluded spot beside an alley, out of the way of the various other shoppers before following up with a brief nuzzle to the top of her head. Lucida, grateful for the moment of respite, leaned into her husband’s side, his heartbeat strong and steady in her ear. Gallus’s mandibles fluttered with happiness from the affection.

“Feeling okay?” he asked, once again exemplifying the ever-dutiful spouse. Lucida stood up straighter, still snugly fit under his arm before following his gaze downward to her belly, which was large and rounded beneath the loose gray dress she wore.

“Yeah, all’s well Gallus,” she replied with a smile, rubbing slow, comforting circles around the front of her very swollen midsection. She clicked her mandibles in thought before continuing,

“I just have to say – and I know that I’ve said this before – I still feel very… you know, vulnerable.”

Gallus’s eyes narrowed sympathetically as he looked down at his wife. He hadn’t expected her to sound so rueful, considering the circumstances. Much to his joy, however, Lucida’s eyes lit up before she spoke again,

“Honestly… I’m at the point where I feel like I’m an elcor in an antique shop… waddling about and constantly afraid of crashing into something.”

Amused with the analogy, Gallus coughed up an awkward, high-pitched laugh, prompting a few chuckles from his wife as well before slowly shaking his head in lighthearted disagreement. 

“Ohhh, Lucy…” he said to her in a sweet and low tone of voice, knowing she enjoyed it when he did so.

In an effort to reassure her, he lovingly stroked the hand he had on her waist up and down the length of her side as he brought his free hand around her to her right hip, both hands coming together in a loose embrace. Grateful for the attention, Lucida turned up to Gallus and brought a hand of her own up to his right mandible, gently bringing his face in closer to hers to share a kiss with the taller turian.

She’d initially intended for it to be quick, but Gallus, always finding it so easy to forget himself and drink of her, fully and completely regardless of the setting, couldn’t quite muster up the will to part his mouth from hers. His hand roved away from her hip, up to her face to caress her cheek, as if to completely take in the moment, a few short seconds of tranquility there away from the prying eyes of those scurrying about at the shopping center before they finally separated their lips.

“I assure you, love, you certainly don’t resemble one.”

The little woman looked back up into his eyes, satisfaction clearly evident in her expression as she maintained a gentle, loving hold on his mandible, her other hand still resting atop her belly.

“Mmm… not that I’ve lost my fondess of elcor, but good answer.”

She brought Gallus’s face in one more time to give a light nip to his upper mouthplate, after which he regretfully leaned out of the close hold they’d maintained to look back out at the marketplace’s gradually-thinning crowd, his right hand remaining on Lucida’s waist. After a moment of observation, he turned back to her, his eyes wide with curiosity.

“Where exactly did you hear that anyway? Did you just come up with it here and now?”

Lucida's eyes turned upward in thought for a moment before her expression softened, her eyes then closing in blissful recollection.

“One of my first patients on the Presidium was a human who struggled with social anxiety. He came up with it during one of our appointments after a rough day… he was always very good with his words.”

Gallus dipped his head momentarily in confirmation, accentuating the gesture with a smile.

“Sounds like he was.”

For a short while, the two of them stood together in silence, calmly observing the somewhat frantic, yet lively scene that their local shopping center became on weekends. Gallus watched keenly for a few seconds, but naturally, his eyes slowly drifted down yet again towards Lucida. He felt better seeing that she looked far more content and ready for the day’s events than she had just a few minutes earlier. With another sigh, this one seemingly out of relaxation rather than stress, his mate turned up to him once more, both hands on her back as she looked up at him,

“We’d do well to just go ahead and get this trip done quickly, don’t you think?”

Gallus looked out once again at the marketplace, flicking his mandibles in agreement.

“Hmmm, yeah, I guess so.”

Instead of simply striding out of their secluded little spot immediately, however, he glanced downward one more time at Lucida, his free hand coming to rest on the swell of her abdomen.

“So long as you’re sure you’re feeling okay,” he inquired, looking into her eyes with legitimate concern. Lucida gave a quick nod in response.

“Feeling great, Gallus… I’m sure everything’s just fine in there, too.”

A warm and pleasant feeling arose in his chest as he lovingly looked down once again at their growing child, the slightest of purrs escaping him. Knowing she wouldn’t mind, he gave her belly a couple of gentle, affectionate pats before taking her hand to lead her off on their supply run. He heard a soft chuckle behind him just as they started walking,

“Besides, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I get to go home and get naked, so I’m good.”

Gallus couldn’t help but to look back at Lucida, one browplate cocked up mischievously in both understanding and humorous approval. The exaggeration of the expression alone seemed enough to get her giggling with glee, and with the mood so significantly lightened, he knew the trip would be done in no time at all.


End file.
